


Decision

by katling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows, Snark, idle chatter, or just at the end of Deathly Hallows really, or what happens after death, the halfway point between life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This came from a prompt over at my tumblr. The prompt was "No. Regrets." I kind of took it in an unexpected direction but once the idea bit, I couldn't leave it alone. The ending is a little vague.
In the place that is the halfway point between life and death, Albus Dumbledore is once more called upon to help someone make a decision about what to do. This time it isn't Harry Potter, it's Severus Snape.





	

Albus Dumbledore somehow wasn’t surprised when he found himself being summoned to the halfway point between life and death again. He couldn’t have said who or what had summoned him but a summoning it was nonetheless. And with all that was going on in the world – and at Hogwarts in particular – right now, he’d expected the summons about Harry wouldn’t be the only one. Still he wasn’t sure he’d entirely expected to see this person when the summons came this time, especially when the impression came that the person in question was refusing to make a decision as to his fate.

He smiled sadly when he saw that Severus Snape’s appearance was much as it had been that fateful day when Lily and James had been killed. He couldn’t say why Severus’ consciousness had forced itself back to that age but he suspected he knew anyway. He looked around the void as he walked over to the sullen, brooding young man and wondered what place Severus had conjured. He didn’t look like he was enjoying it much.

“Hello, Severus.”

Severus didn’t look up but he did twitch and sigh. “I should have known you wouldn’t leave me alone, even in death.”

Albus looked amused then quirked an eyebrow as he read the patterns in the void. That was _very_ interesting.

“That’s hardly my fault, dear boy,” he said, sitting down next to Severus. “You’re the one who won’t make a decision. I’m just the one who’s been asked to give you a prod to get you moving.”

He saw the sharp-eyed look Severus gave him and smiled amiably. The sour young man had always had such a marvellously quick mind. It had made keeping ahead of him very difficult at times. He waited for the questions to come but once again Severus was his usual contrary self and kept silent. Albus really did like the young man, not that Severus would have ever accepted that. Too busy flagellating himself for his sins, real and imagined. But then, all things being told, Albus would be a terrible hypocrite if he chastised someone else for wallowing in self-pity when he’d never been able to break himself of the habit.

“So what is keeping you here?” he finally asked when the silence stretched a little too long. “Stubbornness? Contrariness? Curiosity?”

He rolled his eyes affectionately at the air of smug satisfaction that suddenly came from the man sitting beside him. Severus always had liked playing these little games. Well, it didn’t cost Albus anything now to indulge him. Then the smug satisfaction faded as quickly as it had arisen.

“No.” Severus paused. “Regrets.”

“My dear boy,” Albus said fondly. “You have reached a point where regrets are pointless. You are beyond regrets. You simply have a decision to make.”

He waited calmly and patiently while Severus mulled over that then the man stood up. Albus joined him and smiled benignly.

“Ah, I see you have made your decision. It is a bold one, Severus, but one I think you will come to enjoy.”

Severus made a non-committal noise. “Perhaps.”

Albus chuckled then he placed a hand on Severus’ shoulder. “Be well, my boy.”

Severus gave him a stiff nod then walked off into the void. The strange fog swirled around him then obscured him from Albus’ view. He watched a little longer, just to be sure, then he turned and wandered off, humming a jaunty little tune under his breath.


End file.
